


Out With a Bang

by crackpairingprincess, Fanty_Writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fanart, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sawamura Daichi's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanty_Writes/pseuds/Fanty_Writes
Summary: “Happy birthday, Daichi.”“For me?” Daichi’s pulse rushed to his ears along with the smirk on his lips, “Koushi, you shouldn't have.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little belated, but we wanted to wish our favorite crow captain a fantastically happy birthday! 
> 
> We also really, really wanted to put Suga in pretty lingerie.

Daichi woke up to the small stream of sunlight trickling in through his window. He sat up on his bed and stretched his arms before taking a quick glance out the window. A warm smile spread across his face as he stared at the blanket of white snow covering the streets below.

 

He took his time getting out of bed, letting himself adjust to the cold air of his room and slowly made his way to the kitchen finding a stack of pancakes covered in plastic wrap with a note on top. 

 

_Happy Birthday Daichi! Sorry we had to leave you alone today but your father and I need to help set up for the party tonight. Love you._

 

Oh, well. Daichi knew his parents were busy, and honestly he was having a good morning, so he didn’t let it get to him. Daichi set the note down and sat at his usual spot, unwrapping his breakfast. He poured syrup onto the stack of pancakes and shoved it into to his mouth with exceptional gracelessness, sighing in satisfaction as the sweetness of the syrup spread across his tongue. 

 

He quickly devoured his breakfast and made his way to the living room, plopping down on the couch. He took out his phone, smiling down at it as he was greeted by a flurry of birthday messages from old team mates and friends. 

 

His expression quickly dropped as he reached one particular message. It was from Suga. Like the others, it wished him a _Happy Birthday, Dai~~!_

 

Daichi let out a deep sigh as his mind wandered off. This would be his first birthday he wouldn’t be spending with his boyfriend since they first met. Suga had gotten stuck in Tokyo working on some things for school and wouldn’t be around for the winter break.

 

Daichi had nothing particular planned for the day. It was usually go out with Suga, spend some time at the local festival and enjoy the fireworks together to kick off the new year. This year would be different, he knew, but maybe it didn’t have to be bad. He would probably just stay home, and watch some T.V.. He didn’t see a point in going out since things always seemed more fun when Suga was by his side.

 

Before he got a chance to sit back on the couch and turn on the T.V., the doorbell rang. Daichi made his way to the door, resigned to whatever singing telegram his grandmother may have sent him this year. His jaw dropped as he opened the door and he was greeted by a familiar wide grin and silver bob of hair.

 

“S-suga?” Suga grinned wide at his boyfriend, jumping into Daichi’s arms before he got a chance to fully register what was going on. 

 

“Surprise, Daichi! Happy birthday!”

 

Daichi eagerly returned the hug, squeezing Suga tight, afraid that if he let go this would all be a dream and he would wake up alone on his couch. “I thought you were stuck at school.”

 

Suga chuckles pulling away enough to give Daichi a kiss “I may have lied. I wanted to surprise you. So, here I am.”

 

Daichi laughed along with him, “Yeah, here you are.” 

 

It took a little pushing, and maybe a bit of pouting on Suga’s part, to get Daichi to agree to go out. Now that he had Suga within arm’s reach, he craved nothing but keeping Suga as close to him as possible. But, Daichi thought, it was worth it to give in when Suga’s face lit up upon seeing Daichi in a forest green yukata set. 

 

Dinner is a simple affair. Just a couple bowls of Daichi’s favorite ramen in a shop just outside the town festival. Honestly, Daichi would have been happy with nothing else. Just being able to be so physically close to Suga, to hear his voice not filtered through a speaker, to feel his hand so warm and solid in his own. It’s more than enough to make Daichi file this birthday under **good memories** in his brain. 

 

Going to the local shōgatsu had been part of Daichi’s birthday celebration as long as he can remember. Suga knew that, of course he did, they’ve spent his birthday together since their first year of high school, long before they were even dating. So, really, it’s no surprise when Suga pulled Daichi away from the ramen shop and towards the noise and lights of the festival. 

 

Their outfits blended perfectly with the crowd around them, and Suga cracked a joke about how wearing the yukatas wasn’t silly after all. Daichi can’t even disagree, because Suga looks amazing in red. Well, Suga looks amazing in anything, but that’s beside the point.

 

They held on tightly to each other’s hands as they weaved their way through the crowd. They stopped at their usual stalls; rice cake making, goldfish scooping, picking up their new year’s fortunes. 

 

Suga laughed at his fortune when it gave him a great blessing, “That’s stupid. I already have you.”

 

Daichi had laughed too, because he felt the same way. (Even though his fortune gave him a half-curse, he couldn’t have cared less.)

 

They continued wandering around, watching the clock winding down as the New Year approached. The crowd began thinning down, no doubt people looking for a spot to watch the firework show. Daichi figured he might as well follow the crowd and find a spot for him and Suga before all the good ones were taken.

 

He turned in the direction of the grassy hill and hoped the spot they usually claimed wouldn’t be taken if the small crowds at the stalls was any indication of the number people who had the same thought. He quickly stopped as he felt a tug on the sleeve on his yukata. He turned to Suga, who was smiling wide at him.

 

“Daichi, this way.”

 

Daichi looked at him in confusion, pointing behind him. “But the hill’s that way.”

 

Suga tugged on his arm, smile practically splitting his face in two. “Just follow me. I know a spot where we’ll get an even better view.”

 

Daichi nodded, letting Suga guide him against the flow of the crowd and out of the festival grounds. Daichi took a look behind them as they moved further and further away.

 

“Uh, Koushi? The festival's back there and we’re not getting any closer.”

 

Suga shushed him, still pulling him along. “Just trust me, you’ll love it!”

 

Daichi stayed silent the rest of the way there, watching as the scenery changed from the lush green trees of the shrine grounds to the brightly lit buildings of the shopping center. His eyes grew wide as Suga guided him into one of the glitzy hotels that lined the street.

 

He couldn’t form words as Suga pulled him up to the reception counter and spoke to the receptionist.

 

“Reservation for Sugawara Koushi.”

 

The receptionist quickly entered the information, handing a room key to Suga and dismissing him with a cheerful, “Enjoy your stay.”

 

Suga took the key and headed over to Daichi with that same face splitting smile. Daichi frowned at the keycard like it offended him.

 

“Suga, this place is way too expensive, I can’t let you-” But Suga was already pulling him towards the elevator by the wrist.

 

“Oh, shut up, Daichi.”

 

“This place is ¥22000 a night!”

 

“Daichi,” Suga huffed as the elevator doors closed behind them, “don’t worry about it. I’ve been planning this for months.”

 

“ _Months?_ ” Anything else Daichi had to say was cut off with a firm kiss to his lips that didn’t break until the doors ding back open. Suga looked up at his boyfriend with heavy eyes.

 

“You ready for your last surprise?”

 

Daichi gaped at him, and almost gets shut back into the elevator. (Thank god for his good reflexes.) “Yeah. Let’s go.”

 

Suga’s giggle echoed all the way down the hall. The sound bloomed in Daichi’s heart in a ball of warmth, and the brunet can’t find it in him to argue anymore. The door to their room opened with the click of the keycard and Daichi followed Suga inside, taking his time to look around.

 

The room was just a standard sized hotel room. A large bed, two night stands with lamps, an attached bathroom, and a small table set with complimentary coffee cups. Overall, it’s nothing special, probably not worth the amount Suga dropped for just one night. But then Suga pulled back the curtains and Daichi saw what made it so worth it.

 

The far wall wasn’t actually a wall at all. It was a floor to ceiling window with a view scaping the whole city beneath them. The festival was still going on, lighting up the town in soft orange and yellow glows, casting Daichi’s awed reflection back at him. 

 

Arms wrapped around his waist and ash gray hair tickled the nape of his neck. 

 

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Suga mumbled into the skin Daichi’s yukata doesn’t quite cover.

 

“Mhm.” Daichi hummed back. He would have been content to stay just like that, to watch the stars begin to spread over the sky. But Suga’s hands began to wander, smoothing their way over the warm cotton of his haori, fingers twisting the fabric away from the belt.

 

“Let’s take this off.” Suga whispered into Daichi’s ear. Daichi laughed in response.

 

“In front of the window? You’re shameless.”

 

Suga’s grin was sharp even reflected in the glass. “You know it.”

 

His hands untied Daichi’s belt quickly, like he’s been waiting all night to do just that. The dark green haori fell away and Suga immediately turned Daichi to face him, mouthing at his jaw. Daichi’s hands flew to Suga’s hips, but he’s batted away instantly.

 

“No touching.” 

 

Daichi groaned. So they were playing that game tonight, then. He obediently pressed his palms to the cold glass of the window. 

 

Suga smiled and caught Daichi’s lips, kissing him slowly and fully. Heat sparked in Daichi’s gut as their tongues slid together in practiced rhythm. Being out adventuring with Suga was fun, but this is what Daichi really wanted; Suga’s soft lips slotted so perfectly against his own, building a tension so palpable and familiar and _right_. It was like being in the eye of a storm he created. 

 

“Tonight is about you,” Suga whispered into Daichi’s mouth, “so let me do the work.”

 

“I like the sound of that.” It’s not like he’s ever really been able to say no to Suga.

 

The shorter man smiled, urged Daichi towards the large bed. “Go sit down. I want to show you your surprise.”

 

“Another one?” He sat on the bed anyway, ditching his boxers along the way. He knew he wouldn't be needing them for very long. 

 

To his surprise, Suga didn’t follow right away. The silver haired man waited for him to settle on the edge of the bed before he tugged away the tie of his yukata. He let it fall to the floor, and Daichi’s jaw dropped. 

 

“What? You didn’t think the hotel was your surprise, did you?”

 

Suga stood in front of him, smooth pale skin clad in lace. Red nylon was stretched up to his thighs, lace trim leading up to the garter belt that sat snug around his waist. Daichi’s gaze froze on the space between, because Suga- his gorgeous, beautiful, sexy Suga- was wearing tiny matching red lace panties, complete with a black satin bow.

 

“Shit, Koushi.” Arousal hit Daichi like lightening, and then Suga’s voice came like the thunder.

 

“Happy birthday, Daichi.”

 

“For me?” Daichi’s pulse rushed to his ears along with the smirk on his lips, “Koushi, you shouldn't have.”

 

Suga crawled into his lap without replying, but there was a seductive smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Throwing his legs on either side of Daichi’s muscled thighs, the silver haired man dragged his lips over the angle of Daichi’s jaw, catching Daichi’s gasp as a puff of air over the shell of his ear. The lace of Suga’s panties scratched over the tip of Daichi’s cock, spreading precome over the foreskin with every grind of Suga’s hips.

 

“You’re so perfect,” Daichi groaned, “making daddy so hard.”

 

Suga moaned loudly, his dick already straining the flimsy panties. He rocked his hips down again, pressing Daichi’s erection between his cheeks, covering him with hot skin and soft lace.

 

“Koushi,” Daichi finally put his hands on him. A man can only control himself for so long, after all. “I want to fuck you.”

 

“Yes, daddy.” 

 

Daichi’s not sure which one of them the moan belonged to, only that the words sent electricity down his spine. His fingers dug into the plush skin of Suga’s ass hard enough to bruise. Daichi hoped they would.

 

“Get up, baby. I’ll get the lube.” But Suga didn’t budge.

 

“No,” Suga smirked down at him with flushed cheeks and blown out pupils, already looking halfway to wrecked. “You stay put. I’ll do it.”

 

With a grace that shouldn’t be possible with an aching cock trapped in tiny panties, Suga dismounted Daichi’s thighs and reached into the pocket of his discarded yukata for a travel sized bottle of lubricant. Daichi held out his hand for the bottle, but Suga swatted him away once again.

 

“Nuh-uh.” He said as he climbed back onto the bed to lean against the pillows, “I’m doing the work, remember?”

 

There’s not much that Daichi could do but watch in absolute fascination as Suga uncapped the bottle and poured a glob of the viscous fluid over his fingers and lowered the digits to the thin line of lace covering his hole. The other hand pulled the fabric to the side and Daichi swore this is the best view he’d ever seen.

 

The first touch to his rim made him shiver, and Daichi shivered too. Suga looked so delicious all spread out and pretty for him. He ran a hand up Suga’s calf, appreciating the silky feeling of the thigh highs under his fingers. He reached the top and snapped the band against Suga’s skin.

 

Suga yelped and slid a finger fully inside of himself. Daichi watched the skin turn pink with perverse satisfaction. His thumb smoothed the band back down and Suga choked on a gasp.

 

“D-Daichi-haah!” Daichi snapped the band again, chastising. 

 

“What did you call me?”

 

“Daddy!” Suga moaned, adding another finger just a bit too quickly. “Sorry, daddy!”

 

“You look so good, baby. Add another.”

 

Slick sounds filled the room as Suga opened himself up, fingers disappearing and reappearing from under the pretty lace, little moans leaving Suga’s throat in the most perfect melody Daichi knows. 

 

By the time Suga was easing three fingers out of his entrance, Daichi had taken to stroking himself slowly, just watching the show. The panties were shiny with lube, stretched taut where Suga’s cock and balls strained against the fabric, and Daichi licked his lips. He couldn’t wait to see his cum painting white streaks over the red of Suga’s lingerie. 

 

“Come here, Koushi.” He muttered. Suga slid back into his lap like he belonged there. If you ask Daichi, it’s true. 

 

“Ready, daddy?” Suga asked, already reaching behind himself to hold Daichi’s cock steady.

 

“Go easy, baby. I want you to ride me nice and slow.”

 

Suga pulled the thong of his panties to the side and guided Daichi into him, all tight heat and quivering thighs. No matter how many times they did this, Daichi was always overwhelmed by how tight and hot and perfect Suga felt around him. And this was probably his favorite position.

 

He loved to see Suga on top of him, bouncing on his cock like he was born for it. Suga’s arms wrapped around his shoulders for balance as the setter searched out that special spot inside of him. 

 

Finally, Suga angled himself just right, hitting his prostate and sending white hot pleasure up his spine. Daichi watched his beautiful boyfriend move on top of him, dick throbbing as the silver haired man tossed his head back. A loud moan echoed through the room. Suga’s movements became more erratic as he chased his orgasm.

 

Daichi was getting close as well. The feeling of Suga clenching hot down around him was nothing short of perfect. The added sensation of the lace panties stretched to the side of his cock, the silky nylon of Suga’s thigh highs on his hips, it was almost dizzying. He held Suga closer, finally tearing his eyes away from the ash blond’s face, opting instead to kiss the pale skin of his boyfriend’s throat, dragging his lips down until he could suck a mark over Suga’s collarbone. 

 

The stinging of Daichi’s teeth on his skin had Suga tipping over the edge. Suga screamed into the room as the fireworks began to go off in the distance, the faint light illuminating their bodies in various colors. Daichi shortly followed as Suga tightened around him, the final straw being the sight of Suga’s release staining the dainty lace of his panties. It had him spilling his load into Suga’s perfect heat with a moan of Suga’s name. 

 

They both took a moment to just pant in each other’s arms as they rode down the high of their orgasms. Another burst of light exploded beyond the window, illuminating the room with fading blues. They turned in the direction of the colorful sky, warm smiles spreading across their faces as they watched, nuzzled against each other. Suga lifted himself off of Daichi, whimpering at the sudden loss. Daichi reached for the blankets as they settled to lean against each other. He wrapped an arm around Suga’s waist to bring the other closer and pulled the blanket tightly around them.

 

Suga tilted his head to kiss Daichi on the cheek, sweet and chaste. “Happy New Year, Dai.”

 

Daichi laughed breathlessly, returning the kiss, just his smile against Suga’s. “Happy New Year, Koushi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Art by [fanty ](http://fantasmical-fantasy.tumblr.com/post/155404537764/my-half-of-the-collab-with-crackpairingprincess)  
> Come visit us on Tumblr: [princess](http://crackpairingprincess.tumblr.com/) & [ fanty ](http://fantasmical-fantasy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
